


A Gift From the Heart Swings Like a Pendulum

by cypsiman2



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, the good xyz kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: Allen goes on a shopping trip to find something special enough for that certain special someone who deserves the world.





	A Gift From the Heart Swings Like a Pendulum

Allen was in the Pendulum Dimension, walking through the mall in Maiami City. Every day travel between the dimensions was getting easier and easier and so even someone like Allen could buy a roundtrip ticket from Heartland in the Xyz dimension to Maiami City in the Pendulum dimension. Of course, even if interdimensional travel was getting easier and easier, that didn't make what he was here to do any easier at all. “Come on Allen, come on.” He muttered to himself as he walked past one shop window after another, their goods on prominent display to entice shoppers to come on by. He was not enticed by any of them. “I can't get her something like that...” Allen had glanced at a store which had a really fancy pan on display.

“Get who something like that?” Allen looked up at the familiar sounding voice.

“Yu-Yuya? And Yuzu?” It took Allen a moment to make sure it was them; sometime after the dimensional war and the battle with Zarc, Yuya and Yuzu had figured out how to switch places with their fused counterparts, so it was important to be sure you knew which one you were really talking to. They nodded, so it was them. “Ah, well, its no big deal. I mean, it is but its not a big deal for the two of you, its really just something for me to take care of.”

“Come on Allen, we're friends, you can tell us about it.” Yuya said.

“Any friend of Yuya's is a friend of mine.” Yuzu added. “Besides, I have the funny feeling I'd be a lot more helpful here than Yuya would be.”

“What do you mean?” Allen gulped nervously. Yuzu hardly knew him, Yuya had probably mentioned him in passing along with everyone else he'd met in the Xyz dimension, but surely she couldn't know about her from that...could she?

“Well, for one thing Ruri's giving me a lot of insight about you and Sayaka.” Oh. Right. Yuzu was fused with Ruri. That thing that Allen had known about already. That. “Isn't her birthday coming up?”

“Yeah, its in three days.” Allen said. “I've finally managed to get enough money for a decent present for her, but now I don't know what to get her.”

“Well...” Yuya rubbed his chin throughtfully, and for a moment Allen swore he saw Yuto for a moment. “What does Sayaka have fun doing?”

“Um, well...” Allen stopped. Sure, Sayaka liked dueling, she was pretty good at it, but that was something they all had in common. Anyone could get her some new cards, but he didn't want to be just anyone, he wanted to show Sayaka that he really knew her. “What Sayaka has fun doing...” It would have to be something good, something that brought a smile to her face even when things were at their worst during the invasion... “I've got it!”

…

“Thank you so much everyone!” Sayaka said, looking over everyone who'd shown up for her birthday party; Shun and Kaito, Yuto and Ruri, and of course Allen. Everyone had gotten her new cards for her deck, and they'd put in a lot of care to make sure they would fit with her fairy deck, but Allen had something different. His present was in a much bigger box than all the others.

“I hope you like it Sayaka.” Allen held it out to her. She took it from him and opened it up, revealing it to be a new pan.

“Allen...” Sayaka's voice was low, quiet, barely audible.

“Sayaka.” Allen gulped. “I remembered back in the resistance how you were always taking extra shifts for cooking and handing out the food and I thought that maybe you'd felt happy helping people like that and...and...”

“I love it!” Sayaka wrapped her arms around him! “I've been so busy helping with the reconstruction I haven't had time to think about that. Thank you so much Allen.”

“S-sure thing Sayaka.” Allen's face burned red hot from how close Sayaka was to him, and Yuto and Ruri had knowing smiles on their faces.


End file.
